A Union Between Worlds
by evil-regal-and-swan-queen
Summary: Its been a year since a big battle, the gang is heading to high school with humans to find a new moroi who has no idea what she is, but hw is the least of their problems, victor is free and a war seems inevitable. Plz R&R  Promise loads of laughs/action
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT THIS IS THE NEW STORY I SAID I WOULD WRITE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY OTHER STORY. HOPE YOU GUYS!!! LIKE IT REVIEWS ARE WELL APPRECIATED**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

RPOV (Roxas)

It had been a year since I was assigned to my Damphir and her Moroi. My parents were extremely proud that I would be assigned to Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilissa Dragomir. They

are the best assignment one of us could get. I honestly didn't care I knew I would be able to get along with them seeing as they were both 17 when I met them. The whole magical world

is now changing thanks to what Rose and I did that year. A year ago a long battle between us and Strigoi was staged to free all the Strigoi. With my healing powers and Rose's strength

and cunning with a stake we were able to change most Strigoi back to their original forms. There was one though, Victor Dashkov, who took those that remained and swore he, would

come back. We were pretty shaken up. But since that day we have all trained hard to be ready.

Now a year later we're ready to fight and just waiting for Victor to make his move, I know that this final battle has a lot more at stake than any one can imagine.

*-*-*-*-*

My name is Roxas Ozaka, son of Zena and Darren Ozaka. My family has a strong reputation when it comes to guarding, you could say we're royal. I was born into a world filled with magic

and war. I received my promise mark when I was a day old. It adjourns my neck and reminds me that my duty _**always**_ comes first. When I was 16 I had completed my training and

discovered my abilities. I discovered that I had the ability to heal anything (even if they are Strigoi), I of course finally received my wolf spirit (this is necessary to phase), I learned I could

read the minds of those around me and their feelings worked the same way, and I learned I was special because no one has more than 2 abilities, and I had 4. The fourth was that I could

catch glimpses of the future. St. Elzora Academy's elders were ready to assign my damphir and moroi. When it was said that I would fight alongside of Rosemarie Hathaway, everyone was

proud. I just felt excited to finally be a part of the real world. When I got my assignment I headed to their academy and although it was hard to get along at first, when the real battle

came we fought together and well kicked ass!

So now a year later I'm with my friends: Vasilissa Dragomir (aka Lissa), Christian Ozera (Lissa's Boyfriend), Adrian Ivashkov, and Dimitri Belikov (Rose's Boyfriend), waiting for Rose to come

back with her talk from the Queen.

* * *

**ALRIGHT I WILL UPDATE AT THE SAME TIME AS MY OTHER STORY MAYBE SOONER IF I GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS SO REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT I MAY NOT HAVE GOTTEN REVIEWS BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP SO PLZ IF YOU CAN READ AND REVIEW I WOULD MOST DEFINETLEY APPRECIATE IT **

* * *

Chapter 2: School?!

RPOV (Rose)

It had been a year since the war, a year since I met Roxas, a year since Dimitri and I let our relationship out in the open. My life for the most part was going good (except Adrian still wouldn't give up). Today I had been summoned to talk to the Queen Bitch. I wonder what she wants, I'm grateful she didn't blow her roof when she found out Dimitri and I were together and getting ready to be married but. That didn't mean I was thrilled to have to talk to her.

When I reached her room a guardian told me to wait while he alerted the Queen of my presence. After a couple of minutes I was allowed in.

"Welcome Rosemarie" she greeted me.

Ugh I hate that name but I put my best smile and answered "Thank You, Queen Tatiana."

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" she asked and she had a point I was wondering.

So I answered "Yes, your majesty but, after this year I have learned to just go along with it."

She chuckled and continued "Yes, well this is why" she paused and the continued "Victor Dashkov as you know is raising an army to fight us and we have just learned that he plans to also use humans for his army."

Tha last statement was not something I expected and was a bit shocked before asked "Why humans? Why not Moroi?" I knew the answer but I had to ask.

She hesitated before continuing "Well as you know Roxas can heal both of them but he is not going after older humans, but teenagers like you had once been" she paused and then continued "They are the most vulnerable because there are many that crave power and Victor sees this so he has decided to go after them."

"What can I do to stop or prevent this?" I asked I couldn't bear the thought, those teenagers of 13 years and up being targeted by Victor.

"There is a way, we have also have reports that there is a Moroi whom goes to a human school where Victor is said to strike first, she has no idea what she is and has specialized in all elements, which makes her very special in both our eyes an Victor's." she said.

No way! A Moroi that specializes in all elements there is no way she should be alive without needing blood and not knowing what she is. We definitely need to get to her and stop Victor I just don't know how to do it but, the Queen does and I'm guessing it isn't very pleasant.

"Rosemarie, the following I am asking of you will be an extremely difficult task but you will be able to pick whom you want to take with you on your journey to this school, You need to blend in with the humans and gain their trust in order to warn them of the danger, but you also need to get this Moroi home and protect her at all costs" she paused and finished by saying "You have two days to organize your team and pack, be ready to leave by sundown the day after tomorrow."

With that said she ordered me away and I headed in search of the gang, hoping they wouldn't abandon me when I needed them the most.

RPOV (Roxas)

We were all in Adrian's room bored out of our minds when Rose came in slightly worried.

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Lissa and Dimitri before I could.

"Umm well that depends on how you define wrong" she answered. Ok now I needed to know what was going on so I blurted out "Just spill it Rose."

She looked at us and gave us a recap on what the queen told her obviously leaving something out by the feel of her emotions. What she said was bad, I couldn't believe it Victor was ready and multiplying his army, but what was worse he was going after teenagers.

Everyone had the same expression as I did. But what surprised us the most was that there actually existed a Moroi with all five elements I mean I was still finding out my powers but this was beyond what I could do.

Then Dimitri spoke "Did queen say anything about stopping Victor? Or how we can get to this Moroi?"

Rose seemed hesitant to answer but she did anyway "Umm well she gave me an offer but I need help and was hoping you guys could help out" she was way to jittery what was up?

"Little Damphir you can count on _**me **_don't you know that by now?" Adrian said and that made us all roll our eyes, poor dude he needed to just let it go.

"Rose we got your back" Christian answered and Rose nodded and told us what she had been hiding all along and let me tell you it wasn't very pleasant.

"In order to stop Victor and protect this Moroi we all have to go to this school and blend in, you know go to classes and earn respect and trust from them all, and if it works our we will make allies and _**not **_enemies." She said and boy did our jaws drop.

Did she really expect us to go _**back**_ to school with a bunch of teenage humans? I mean we could surely do it but with humans comes drama and that is not something I was looking forward to.

"Rose, come one school?" I asked

"Yes, Roxas but it's to be able to kick Victor's ass later on. Come on guys we can do this all together" she finished and waited for us to answer.

I looked around the room and saw everyone's thoughtful expressions and finally we reluctantly agreed and headed our own ways to pack. Man this was going to be a hell of adventure.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE IF NOT I'LL STOP AND NOT UPLOAD ANYMORE SO REVIEW PLZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN A WHILE BUT THATS BECAUSE I LOST MY MOTIVATION. aNYWAY I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Game

RPOV (Rose)

Everyone headed back to their rooms. Dimitri and I headed to ours and when we got there I headed straight to the bed to lie down and think about what was about to happen; Dimitri lied next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed and he asked "What's wrong Roza?" My Russian name still put butterflies in my stomach. I turned around to face him and answered "Nothing, just thinking about what we got ourselves into."

He smirked and said "You mean what _**you**_ got us into?" I glared and playfully slapped his arm.

Then he got serious and said "Don't worry Rose, everything will be fine. We'll find this Moroi and stop Victor's plans too. With our friends we can do this." I smiled at him, he was right together we could do this.

Then he kissed me and I completely forgot about everything else for the rest of the afternoon… that is until a certain someone decided to barge in on us.

RPOV (Roxas)

I headed towards my room to pack when I bumped into Christian. He smirked and said "Well look its Fido the dog." I laughed he loved to call me that so I went along with it. "What's up Sparky" I asked.

He glared and said "You've been spending too much time with Rose." I laughed and then said "Seriously what are you doing?"

He answered immediately "I was heading towards Adrian's room to see if he would like to collaborate in a game I like to call Truth or Dare."

I laughed and said "Awesome! I'm with you; I got nothing better to do anyway."

He smirked and said "Your just as lonely as Adrian huh?" I punched him on the shoulder and said "Whatever, so are we going or not?"

That got him distracted and he said "Yeah come on."

We headed towards Adrian's room and again I ended up bumping into someone again, man what was wrong with me? But, this particular person wasn't just anyone, it was Mia. Rose's former "enemy" and currently the girl I had my eyes set on. I just didn't know how the hell to tell her.

She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back. Man, she had the prettiest smile. Christian cleared his throat and then said "Hey Mia."

Mia seemed to notice him for the first time and said "Hi Christian. What are you guys doing?"

I answered a little too fast "We're heading towards Adrian's room to see if he would be kind enough to host a game of Truth or Dare."

She smiled and said "I'll join you guys; I wouldn't miss a game like this, especially if Rose is playing." Then she thought about it and asked "She is playing right?"

We both laughed and Christian answered "Yeah she is" after that was settled we headed towards Adrian's dorm.

When we finally got there I knocked and then we waited for him to answer. He answered on the third knock. He seemed surprised to see us but amused too. From his feelings he was a bit drunk but, not too much.

"Hello Fire Boy, Wolfy, and Littler Damphir" he smiled at us but lingered on Mia a bit more, and that made my blood boil.

"Cut the crap, Adrian" Christian said giving him the biggest glare. Adrian laughed and finally asked "Ok what do you need?"

That made Christian smile and finally tell him. Adrian agreed only if one of us would dare Rose to kiss him. I thought that was a low for him, but he _**was**_ drunk so what could we expect.

Christian agreed and told him we'd meet him in an hour in his dorm. He agreed then shut the door behind us.

"Well let's go get Rose" I agreed and Mia said she'd meet us later, that she had to get ready, I really didn't see the point she was already beautiful but we just nodded.

Christian and I headed towards Rose's room. Then I felt the feelings coming from Rose. Christian was about to open the door when I said "I wouldn't do that Christian" I warned.

He laughed and said "Right" then opened the door I just waited in the hallway. 3…2…1 "My virgin eyes!" he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Rose, and then Christian ran out of the room and I was on the floor laughing. Oh god my friends were hilarious.

* * *

**OK SO DO YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLZ PLZ REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE CUZ IM HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS SO YEA REVIEW PLZ ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MADE ME HAPPY SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting the Gang Ready

RPOV (Rose)

Dimitri and I were lying on the bed not saying anything. These were the best moments I always cherished. Then suddenly some idiot named Christian barged through the door.

"My Virgin Eyes!" he screamed and we were both surprised. Thank god we weren't in the middle of something…

"WHAT THE HELL!" I was so mad how dare he not knock! He ran out of the room and I grabbed my clothes, put them on, and just as I was going to go after him Dimitri caught me by the waste.

"Calm down Roza" he said and I calmed down. Christian really wasn't worth it. Then I noticed Roxas was on the floor laughing. Ugh he witnessed this too.

"What were you guys doing? And why didn't you knock?" I said irritated. It took him a minute to calm down and answer me.

"We were looking for you and Dimitri to ask if you wanted to play a game of truth or dare. And I _**did**_ tell Christian to not open the door but, he was the one who didn't listen" he said.

I just looked at him and laughed. He laughed along with me and then I answered "Sure let's play where are we meeting?" I asked.

"Adrian's room, in an hour" he said. I nodded and then we said goodbye and he left. I went back inside. Dimitri followed and then he started to laugh, I guess he was holding it in all this time.

"What are you laughing at comrade?" I asked and chuckled. He just laughed and said "Christian's face when he saw you" he said.

I laughed more and said "Yeah his eyes practically fell out of his sockets."

We both laughed and then I went to shower and get ready to head to Adrian's dorm. Dimitri joined me. There's no better what to get ready for a truth or dare game than to take a shower with your lover.

When we stepped out and got dressed, we headed towards Lissa's room. While on our way there I bumped into Mia Rinaldi. My and Lissa's former "enemy" but since the Spokane incident I regard her as a very good friend.

She smiled and said "Hey Rose, Hey Dimitri." We both smiled and said hi.

"What's up Mia?" I asked. She smirked and said "The sky."

Lame, but I laughed because she tried then I said "Nice, so have you seen Roxas?" I said that because I knew she had a major crush on him and so did him but these two butterballs didn't even realize it.

She blushed and said "I saw him earlier with Christian. Speaking of Christian did he fill you in on today's later plans?"

I laughed and said "He didn't have a chance to but, Roxas did." She looked at me confused and asked "Why?"

I told her the story and she started laughing. It took us a while to catch our breaths. Then she added "Oh god I don't see why he took it so badly? Dimitri enjoys it all the time" she laughed.

"I just glared and said "You've been spending too much time with those two."

"Well I'll see you guys later at Adrian's" she finished and left in a hurry before I could do anything.

Dimitri chuckled next to me and said "Rose you strike fear in every poor soul." I laughed and said "Got that right."

"Come on let's get to Lissa's" I said and he nodded. When we got to Lissa's I knocked on the door. It took her a while to answer and from the bond I could tell she was with Christian. Oh man this was going to be fun.

Finally she opened and looked surprised to see me. Before saying anything I noticed Christian in the background blushing. Then I said "Hey Lissa!"

"Hi Rose, hi Dimitri" she said. "Hello Princess" Dimitri said.

"How many times must I say it? Please call me Lissa" she told Dimitri. Dimitri nodded and then I said "So enjoy the show earlier Fire boy?"

He glared and said "You should learn to lock the door." I laughed and said "Well you need to learn to knock."

Lissa looked confused and asked "What are you guys talking about?" I looked at her surprised "Didn't Fire Boy tell you?" I asked with mock surprise.

"Umm…No why?" she asked. Christian looked scared and said "Shut up Rose."

"Well if you won't tell her I will" I said with a smirk. "After all I'm sure it was no big deal."

"Okay one of you better tell me what's going on" Lissa exclaimed. Dimitri chuckled beside her.

"Didn't Christian tell you that he decided to get a free Rose show earlier?" I said and waited for it to sink in. Lissa being Lissa took her a while to figure it out, but when she did her eyes went wide.

Christian just looked embarrassed and said "I was looking for Rose to tell her about the Truth or Dare game we were hosting."

She just kept staring at him and said "Who's we?"

"Roxas and I" he answered and she finally laughed and said "Roxas saw you too?" she was asking me.

"No he had the dignity to actually not barge in" I answered. "It wasn't my fault! Plus he has that ability to actually know when things are getting hot between you two!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well at least I have someone to get hot with and it comes naturally" I said and laughed.

"That's because he feels pity for you because you hadn't lost it yet like me" he said. I almost chocked and said "Seriously? You want to know the truth? Lissa just did it so you wouldn't have any more of a low self-esteem" I said

"Okay enough you two we're going to be late" Lissa said.

She had a point so we headed towards Adrian's dorm. This was going to be fun.

RPOV (Roxas)

After I left I was heading towards Adrian's room so I could get there early and help him set up. I was thinking about everything that was about to happen. When I again bumped into Mia, she practically came out of nowhere.

When she saw me she smiled and said "Oh hi Roxas" I smiled and said "Hi Mia."

"Why were you running?" I asked. She answered immediately "I was kind of making fun of Rose about what happened earlier." I laughed and said "Oh."

She laughed with me and said "So what are you doing?" I answered immediately "I was headed to Adrian's to help him set up." She smiled and said "I'll go with you."

I nodded and we set off. It was a nice walk; we talked about a lot of things. Every time I had the urge to tell her what I felt but, each time I remembered my mark on my neck and reminded myself of what it meant.

I wanted to love Mia but, if I did I could be putting Rose in danger and Lissa as well. I just couldn't risk that, it hurt me so much that I couldn't love like a normal person.

"Roxas…" Mia said and snapped me back to reality. I looked around and said "What?"

"Umm we're here" she said. I then noticed we were at Adrian's dorm and said "Oh ok" she chuckled and I blushed.

I knocked on Adrian's door; he opened on the third knock. He looked surprised and said "I thought we were waiting an hour?"

"We were but I wanted to see if you needed help setting up?" I said. I then noticed someone on Adrian's bed and felt awkward. Mia noticed right after me and we both started to back away and said "Well it seems your busy, we'll just go. Bye!" Then we rushed out, once we were far enough we both began to laugh.

Then we stopped and I saw that she had the most beautiful smile and lips. I leaned in to kiss her; I wanted this, screw my duties I already know what I have to do, just as we were so close to touching…

* * *

**SO PLZ REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WOULD LOVE TO SEE MORE REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE**


End file.
